The present invention concerns a jet pipe device for turbojet engines, of the type comprising at least one annular assembly of flaps with variable inclination with respect to the axis of said assembly, a structural element of annular configuration connected hingedly with each of the said flaps, an assembly of control devices with each of the devices associated with a flap to control the inclination of said flap with respect to the axis of the assembly, and a so-called synchronizing device joining together all of the control devices so that the control devices form an annular, radially deformable mechanical assembly having a single degree of freedom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,106 to Camboulives et al shows a jet pipe device of this type wherein the annular structural element is joined with each flap for the suspension of the latter on said structural element by means of two independent suspension linkages, each comprising a lever that is part of a respective control device of the flap. This known device thus requires the use of two control devices for each flap together with two suspension linkages. Furthermore, each of these control devices comprises a jack, the housing whereof is hinged onto a secondary fairing. The connection between the jet pipe and a canal of the turbojet engine with which it is associated, is assured by means of pairs of hinged arms, each forming a ball and socket joint with its center point hinged to the secondary fairing and with its end points hinged on the one hand to the annular structural element, and on the other hand, to the downstream end of the canal of the turbojet engine.